onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mary Geoise
Name Why is it called "Mariejois"? Everywhere else I look, mostly Wikipeida, it's spelled "Mariejoa". Could someone redirct all the "Mariejoa" article to this one? ...Hey, how do you redirct an article, anyway? :Create an article called Mariejoa and add the following text : #REDIRECT Mariejois :Anyway, I don't know which would be more suitable. Best to discuss the name with some others.Mugiwara Franky 03:01, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Okay thanks. -BF202, December... Funny, aroound here it's Decebmer 15th right now. Eh, whataver. Question "The earliest known history that Mariejois was around in 1127 when the King of Lyneel has to request permission from Mariejois to enter the Grand Line. " Okay,where DID this come from? User:New Babylon Volume 31, chapter 292, page 129: years later, in the Lvneel Kingdom King: Mariejoa has finally given us permission to enter the Grand Line. So I want you to head an expedition ship once more. First, it's five years after Norland visited Jaya and it was 1122. Five years later is 1127. Second, Mariejois was mentioned by the king in 1127 which is the earliest in the story's timeline, unless Oda confirms that Mariejois is 800 years old then we'll type it in. It was known that Mariejois was around 400 years ago but just because it's earliest does not mean it was build in this time. That means it was earliest known date, so if say Oda has someone say "500 years ago, Mariejois request them to go there" then that would be an new earliest known date. How long Mariejois is around is unknown so we have to stick to the historic known date to avoid speculation/predications and assumptions until Oda confirms the founding date. Joekido 22:00, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :He has a point... And I can confirm on what he says, but it needs the ref code placed there (if it isn't). This is why I've been trying to bring the chapters up to date, when I have time. It's a slow progress, yes I know, but it gives me a chance to make solid some of our articles with ref codes. We STILL have this habit there left over from wikipedia. :I can do a few needed chapters out of order, if need be. If there is a chapter anyone would like me to do to back up something, left a note on my talk page. One-Winged Hawk 22:21, 17 August 2007 (UTC) I followed the reference, but the manga doesn't mention Mariejois. -- 10:20, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Vincent. 2 years later, someone asked this question. Which translation are you reading it from? Joekido 10:39, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I looked at a lot of different websites(don't know if different website equals different translation) but they all pretty much say the same thing. I've been to Onemanga and Mangafox(the only ones I remember) and they say the king is the one giving permission.-- 11:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Vincent you're all mixing something up. Mariejois wasn't mentioned by the king, it was mentioned when Norland and his crew left Jaya in chapter 291. Stephen translated it this way: "Noland: Then let's get going! Set course for Mariejois, and send word to North Blue!! We're headin' home for Lvneel!!"Poseidome 16:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) 10 000 metres above Fishman Island How is this possible, Fishman Island is 10,000 meters below the sea, which would require the city to be at sea level. 17:06, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Tis a mistake. The mistake was made based on likely on the fact that Fishman Island is 10,000 meters underneath sea level. Since the city is above Fishman Island, a misinterpreted distance was made without taking into consideration of the inclusion of mountain height.Mugiwara Franky 17:22, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Fisher Tiger's actions I made a slight amendment to the section regarding what Fisher Tiger did and I would add a reference to that section but, alas, I can't make heads or tails of the citing system so could I ask anyone who can to just add the reference (It's vol. 59 chapter 623 and has no amine ep. yet) thanks.Petronec 03:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Done. 03:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Name Why should it be Marie''jois''? I will move it to Mariejoa. --Klobis (talk) 09:24, June 28, 2013 (UTC) No you won't. You will discuss it first and state why. SeaTerror (talk) 09:25, June 28, 2013 (UTC) If anything, it should be Mariejoie. The name is clearly at least somewhat French in origin, and joie would be the proper French spelling. 09:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I think scanlations use to spell it that way actually. SeaTerror (talk) 09:30, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Any idea why they changed? Was it romanized somewhere? 09:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Maybe because of the Funimation spelling? Or maybe it was romanized somewhere but I don't know where. SeaTerror (talk) 09:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Bump. We need to get this settled, as there are a few scanlation images that may or may not need to be edited depending on how we spell this. Also worth noting is that according to the page, FUNimation uses "Marie Jois" not "Mariejois". 16:33, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Viz spells it Marijoa. 20:39, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 04:26, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I thought this discussion was resolved? 08:48, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Me too. I thought the decision on it was to not take any action until we get something a bit more concrete. What gives? 17:29, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Bump, if it's "Mariejois", then wouldn't it be pronounced as "Marījoisus" in Japanese? Pronounced "Marījoa", it equates to Marijoa. 09:21, March 3, 2016 (UTC) It was probably meant to be French, then "Mariejois" would be pronounced like "Marījoa". :海賊☠姫 (talk) 09:35, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Ah crud, I don't know French enough for that. 07:00, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Renamed Hey why rename it Mariejois to Mary Geoise this might be a translation error Cdswalkthrough (talk) 18:50, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Jaimini's Box stated in a translation note that Oda indeed spelled it that way in the raw manga. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:02, June 1, 2018 (UTC) https://orojackson.com/threads/one-piece-chapter-906-spoilers.52680/page-63#post-3338696 Rhavkin (talk) 19:04, June 1, 2018 (UTC) A translator can sometimes make a mistake just so you know it may stay like that in the magazine format Cdswalkthrough (talk) 19:44, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Wasn't it stated as a side note by translators that this weird spelling could just be an error made my Oda and is nothing official so far? We all should know very well that Oda fucks up English spelling A LOT, he did it various time throughout the plot already without even realizing it by himself (or simply not caring much about it). Oda even stated it several times that he has a struggle with the right English spellings (due to the differences of English pronunciation and English spelling). It would be just wise to wait until the chapter will be reprinted in the volume's release which will surely feature the true official spelling of the name. Tier Harribel-san (talk) 20:57, June 4, 2018 (UTC) No, we change it to whatever the official magazine version is for the time being. If the tankobon shows different later, then we change it. If another magazine chapter goes different spelling again, then we debate. For now, we keep it as Mary Geoise. 00:54, June 5, 2018 (UTC)